Red Riding Hood (film)
Red Riding Hood is an American/Canadian dark fantasy film directed by Catherine Hardwicke, produced by Leonardo DiCaprio and starring Amanda Seyfried as the title role, from a screenplay by David Leslie Johnson.[3] It is very loosely based on the folk tale Little Red Riding Hood[4] collected by both Charles Perrault under the name "Le Petit Chaperon Rouge" (Little Red Riding Hood) and several decades later by the Brothers Grimm as "Rotkäppchen" (Little Red Cap). Plot Valerie (Amanda Seyfried) is a young woman who lives in the village of Daggerhorn, on the edge of a forest plagued by a werewolf, with her parents, Cesaire (Billy Burke) and Suzette (Virginia Madsen). She is in love with the woodcutter Peter (Shiloh Fernandez), but her parents have arranged for her to marry Henry Lazar (Max Irons), son of the wealthy blacksmith Adrian Lazar (Michael Shanks). Valerie and Peter plan to run away together, only to learn that the Wolf has broken its truce not to prey on the townspeople in exchange for cattlestock sacrifices and has murdered Valerie's older sister, Lucie, whom Valerie discovers was the illegitimate daughter of Adrian, with whom Suzette had an extra-marital affair. It is also revealed that Lucie had a crush on Henry. Father August (Lukas Haas), the local preacher, calls the famous witch hunter Father Solomon (Gary Oldman) to help them, but the townspeople decide to venture into the Wolf's lair to destroy it. There they divide into groups, with one consisted of Peter, Henry and Adrian. Peter separates from them moments before the Wolf attacks and murders Adrian. However, it is cornered by the men and killed. The following day, as the people celebrate, Father Solomon arrives and reveals that, had they killed the Wolf, it would have returned to its human form, and what they slew was a common grey wolf. He also reveals that they've entered the Blood Moon Week, an event that happens every 13 years, in which whoever is bitten by the Wolf is cursed to become one as well. Father Solomon's men, led by The Captain (Adrian Holmes), isolate Daggerhorn and begin to investigate its people in search of the wolf. That night, during a celebration, the Wolf attacks and, while the townspeople rush to the Church (as the wolf is unable to step into holy ground), Valerie and her friend Roxanne (Shauna Kain) venture in the village alone to search for Roxanne's autistic brother, Claude (Cole Heppell) but are cornered by the creature, which telepathically communicates with Valerie and threatens to kill Roxanne and destroy the village if Valerie doesn't leave with it. The Wolf then escapes, vowing to return to learn Valerie's decision. During the encounter, Valerie notes that the Wolf has brown human eyes. The following day, Claude is captured by Father Solomon's men. Having witnessed Claude performing a card trick earlier, Father Solomon claims he's a student of the dark arts and attempts to force the frightned Claude to reveal the Wolf's identity. When Claude is unable to do so, Father Solomon locks him up in a brazen bull. Roxanne reveals that Valerie is able to communicate with the Wolf in exchange for Claude's release, but he is already dead by the time the Captain opens the bull. Believing Valerie to be a witch, Father Solomon has her captured and displayed at the town's square in order to lure the Wolf out so he can kill it. Henry and Peter, however, join forces and help Valerie to escape. However, Peter is captured by the Captain and thrown into the brazen bull, while Father Solomon orders Henry to be killed for helping Valerie. Father Auguste saves Henry and is then killed by Father Solomon. Henry takes Valerie to the church, but they are attacked by the Wolf, who bites off Father Solomon's hand, which contains silver-coated fingernails. The townspeople, especially Valerie's friends, shield her from the Wolf, who is once again forced to flee. Valerie is taken to the hospital, where she becomes convinced that the Wolf is her Grandmother (Julie Christie), who lives in a cabin in the nearby woods. Meanwhile, Father Solomon, having also been cursed, is killed by Captain, who earlier had his brother killed by Father Solomon after being bitten. After retrieving Father Solomon's hand, Valerie rushes to her Grandmother's cabin, but is confronted on the way by Peter. Noticing that his hand is burned in the same place where the Wolf burned its paw trying to enter the church, Valerie assumes Peter is the Wolf and stabs him. Arriving at Grandmother's house, Valerie is horrified to find her dead, and learns that the Wolf is her father, Cesaire. He reveals that the curse was passed to him by his father, and he intented to pass it on to his firstborn, Lucie. However, upon confronting her, he couldn't communicate with her, and, realizing she was not his daughter, murdered her in a fit of rage. He then took revenge against Adrian, his wife's lover, and now wants Valerie to accept the curse and become like him. Valerie refuses, just as Peter appears and confronts Cesaire, who bites Peter. Valerie stabs Cesaire to death with Father Solomon's hand, and dumps the body in the river with Peter's help. Peter departs in order to learn how to control his curse, vowing to return only when he's able to ensure Valerie's safety. Valerie then moves to her grandmother's house, leaving her old life behind, and finally reunites with Peter several years later, when he returns, now the new Wolf. Cast *Amanda Seyfried as Valerie *Virginia Madsen as Suzette *Billy Burke as Cesaire *Julie Christie as Grandmother *Shiloh Fernandez as Peter *Gary Oldman as Father Solomon *Max Irons as Henry Lazar *Michael Shanks as Adrien Lazar *Christine Willes as Madame Lazar *Michael Hogan as The Reeve *Lukas Haas as Father Auguste *Alexandria Maillot as Lucie *Shauna Kain as Roxanne *Kacey Rohl as Prudence *Cole Heppell as Claude *Carmen Lavigne as Rose *Megan Charpentier as Young Valerie *Jennifer Halley as Marguerite *Dj Greenburg as Young Peter *Archie Rice as the voice of The Wolf Production Under Appian Way Productions, Leonardo DiCaprio, Michael Ireland, Jennifer Davisson Killoran, Alex Mace and Julie Yorn produced the film.Early into production, the film was originally titled The Girl with the Red Riding Hood. Principal photography took place in Vancouver from July 21 to September 16, 2010 Casting Due to the fact that Seyfried did not like Fernandez based on a previous encounter at a dinner party, director Catherine Hardwicke had to persuade the actress to give the actor a chance. Release The original release date, set for April 22, 2011, was moved earlier to March 11, 2011. Red Riding Hood grossed $14,005,335 in ticket sales over the opening weekend, placing at number 3, behind Battle: Los Angeles and Rango, which grossed $35,573,187 and $22,602,847, respectively. At the end of its run in 2011 the film has grossed $37,662,162 in the United States and Canada, and grossed $51,500,000 internationally for a worldwide total of $89,162,162. Reception The film received mainly negative reviews. The film currently holds an 11% rating on critic aggregator site Rotten Tomatoes, with the consensus being "Amanda Seyfried is magnetic in Red Riding Hood's starring role, but she's let down by her uninspired leading men and a painfully cliched script."Metacritic gave the film a score of 28 out of 100. USA Today complimented the production design, but wrote "it's a foolish story, marred by a strange blend of overacting and bland, offhand performances." Roger Ebert gave the film one star out of four, stating it is "a movie that cross-pollinates the Twilight formula with a werewolf and a girl who always wears a red hooded cape, although I don't recall her doing any riding.... it has the added inconvenience of being serious about a plot so preposterous, it demands to be filmed by Monty Python." Mary Pols of Time magazine named it one of the Top 10 Worst Movies of 2011. Marketing The teaser trailer and the poster were released in November 2010, featuring "The Wolf", a new song written exclusively for the film by Swedish act Fever Ray. The second trailer was released in January 2011, featuring "The Hand That Feeds" by Nine Inch Nails. The Novelization received criticism for not including the story's final, concluding chapter, which instead was only made available for download online following the release of the film. Soundtrack The film's music is by Brian Reitzell and Alex Heffes and produced by WaterTower Music, owned by Time Warner and operates as a division of Warner Bros. Entertainment. #"Towers Of The Void" – Brian Reitzell #"Kids" – Brian Reitzell & Alex Heffes #"Dead Sister" – Brian Reitzell & Alex Heffes #"The Wolf" – Fever Ray #"Mt. Grimoor" – Brian Reitzell & Alex Heffes #"Tavern Stalker" – Brian Reitzell & Alex Heffes #"Grandma’s House" – Brian Reitzell & Alex Heffes #"Keep The Streets Empty For Me" – Fever Ray #"Wolf Attack" – Brian Reitzell & Alex Heffes #"Just A Fragment Of You" – Anthony Gonzalez from M83 & Brian Reitzell #"The Reveal" – Brian Reitzell & Alex Heffes #"Finale" – Brian Reitzell & Alex Heffes #"Crystal Visions" – The Big Pink Some additional songs from the film are not featured on the official soundtrack: *"Fire Walking" – Anthony Gonzalez and Brian Reitzell *"Let’s Start An Orchestra" – Ken Andrews and Brian Reitzell *"Ozu Choral" – Brian Reitzell *"Piano Study No. 1 (Symphonic)" – Brian Reitzell Information Notes #'^' Kaufman, Amy (March 10, 2011). "Movie Projector: 'Battle: Los Angeles' will rule, 'Mars Needs Moms' will bomb". Los Angeles (Tribune Company). Retrieved March 13, 2011. #'^' [http://www.boxofficemojo.com/movies/?id=redridinghood.htm Red Riding Hood] at boxofficemojo.com #'^' Catherine Hardwicke's horror version of 'Little Red Riding Hood'. FanGirlTastic.com. Retrieved 2011-01-06. #'^' 'Twilight' director Catherine Hardwicke talks new project: 'The Girl With the Red Riding Hood'. FanGirlTastic.com. Retrieved 2011-01-06. #'^' Seyfried insults DiCaprio. RealBollywood.com. Retrieved 2011-01-06. #'^' Sperling, Nicole (2010-04-23). 'Twilight' director Catherine Hardwicke talks new project: 'The Girl With the Red Riding Hood'. HollywoodInsider.ew.com. Retrieved 2011-01-06. #'^' "BCFC Film List". British Columbia Film Commission. October 2, 2011. Archived from the original on August 31, 2010. Retrieved October 2, 2011. #'^' Catherine Hardwicke on casting 'Red Riding Hood' through make-out sessions -- EXCLUSIVE (10 March, 2011)'. Accessed 2012-02-27. #'^' Twilight director Catherine Hardwicke looking for “Red Riding Hood” #'^' "Weekend Box Office Results for March 11–13, 2011". Box Office Mojo. 13 March 2011. Retrieved 26 September 2011. #'^' http://boxofficemojo.com/movies/?id=redridinghood.htm #'^' "Red Riding Hood (2011)". Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved 2011-04-20. #'^' [http://www.metacritic.com/movie/red-riding-hood Red Riding Hood] at Metacritic #'^' Puig, Claudia (March 10, 2011). "'Red Riding Hood': The better to bore you with". USA Today. Retrieved March 10, 2011. #'^' Ebert, Roger (March 10, 2011). "'Red Riding Hood'". Chicago Sun-Times. Retrieved May 21, 2011. #'^' Pols, Mary (December 7, 2011). "The Top 10 Everything of 2011 - Red Riding Hood". Time. Retrieved December 13, 2011. #'^' New Fever Ray music to feature in upcoming film, Red Riding Hood #'^' Schmidt, Shawn (2011-02-27). "Red Riding Hood Novel TroubleNITCHESs". Retrieved 2011-03-16. #'^' Turek, Ryan (2011-02-25). "Red Riding Hood Novelization Out to Screw You". Retrieved 2011-03-16. Category:Red Riding Hood